


Be Still, My Beating Heart

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: The Love Boat
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Touching, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: The Love Boat is the most wonderful, 70's-tastic show ever and I think it's just a joy - it warms my heart. Surprised by the lack of fic on here featuring our glorious crew, I wrote a little ficlet shipping Adam and Gopher - because they're so sweet.Gopher has pains in his chest and he wants the opinion of Doctor Bricker. Fluffy slash and misunderstandings galore. This is deliberately written to be as corny as all hell, by the way. With audience laughter and even cheesy narration!
Relationships: Adam "Doc" Bricker/Burl "Gopher" Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Be Still, My Beating Heart

He didn't _look_ like he was doing anything, thought Gopher. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to approach him. It was pretty quiet in the lobby, and this was a mildly embarrassing problem. He was never too thrilled about involving Adam when it came to personal medical matters.

His heart would often beat erratically when in the presence of beautiful women, pound madly when he was trying to flirt or when he was receiving a dressing down from Captain Stubing. But, for some reason, for no _particular_ reason at the moment, his chest was painfully tight.

And Doctor Bricker was just hanging around the place, looking as if he was waiting for the day to pass. Gopher really needed to ask his opinion on the matter and there would be no time better than this. He straightened himself up and cleared his throat, "Uhh... what you up to right now, Doc? Doing much?"

"As it happens, I'm waiting for a lovely lady to pass through," Adam beamed. "We had _quite_ the conversation last night. I think she was taken in by the old doctor charm," he adjusted his bow tie, "Her name is Shirley. She asked to see my _stethoscope_."

_Audience laughs._

"Have you... got a minute?" Gopher asked.

"Probably," he replied, glancing at his watch, "She said she'd be leaving for shore about eleven."

"It's just... I've been having these pains in my chest... It feels as though I'm going to have a heart attack."

"What did you eat this morning?" Bricker enquired.

"Oh. Eggs. Bacon. Hash browns. Four slices of toasted bread with jelly. A few pancakes drenched in maple syrup," Gopher said, starting to sound as if he almost felt hungry again - if you could believe that. 

"I think I've found your problem."

_Audience laughs again._

"Would you take a look?" Gopher was becoming mildly infuriated. He began to roughly and quickly undo the buttons on his shirt.

"I haven't got my bag--" Adam felt himself interrupted by the younger man's glaring stare. "Oh... alright... alright."

The physician began to grope at Smith's chest, threading his fingers through thick, brunette curls, which completely enveloped his hands. "Gosh. I can see why they call you 'Gopher'..." he exclaimed, checking for anything out of the ordinary, "You _are_ a furry little critter!"

_Audience laughs raucously._

"Let's have a listen to your ticker," Adam suggested, placing his ear to Gopher's chest.

"Can you hear anything, Doc?" Burl was steeling himself for the worst.

"Everything sounds fine to me--"

"--Adam!" came a cry from behind of them.

"Shirley!" Adam tore himself away from Gopher's chest, blushing slightly, trying his very hardest to disassociate himself from the other man.

"Oh, and there's me - about to make a fool of myself by asking you out to a lunch date on the beach. You should have _told_ me," she threw a hand at him and smiled, "About you and Gopher!"

Bricker swallowed, "About me and--"

"And there was me getting my hopes up that you might be a single man," she gave a grin, pointing at the giggling Gopher, who was currently in stitches. "Perhaps I'll have better luck ashore this afternoon. I hear Acapulco is full of eligible bachelors. See you two cuties later. By the _way_ \- you guys make _such_ an adorable couple!"

Adam raised his fist at Gopher, watching - out of the corner of his eye - the stunning Shirley walking straight out of the lobby and out of his life, "Why I oughta..."

"Now, now, Doc," Smith hushed, taking a hold of Bricker's shaking fist. "Remember the Hippocratic oath... You can't lay a finger on me!"

"I was thinking more along the lines of four fingers and a thumb, curled up into an itty tiny ball...!" he countered.

_Audience laughs to a fade. We cut to a freeze frame of the pair of them, locked in pose._

_"Next time on 'The Love Boat': Will Gopher get over his bad case of indigestion? Will Shirley find her dream man on the shores of Acapulco? And will the Doc ever be able to shake off the idea of being Gopher's new beau? Find out next week, folks!"_

_~ Cue end music. "The Looooovvveee Boooaaattt...."_


End file.
